


he was lost in the land of the dead (but he was alive)

by wolfwrecked (endearest)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearest/pseuds/wolfwrecked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers made for Starbolin's Irkalla & accompanying <a href="http://8tracks.com/starbolin/irkalla">Mix</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was lost in the land of the dead (but he was alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Irkalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018360) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



  


  


  


  
**[001]**  Fourth Confluence / Austin Wintory  
 **[002]**  When I Grow Up / First Aid Kit  
 **[003]**  I Saw You In The Wild / Great Lake Swimmers  
 **[004]**  (Interlude 1) / Alt-J    
 **[005]**  Slow Motion / Panda Bear  
 **[006]**  Made to Stray / Mount Kimbie  
 **[007]**  Lone / Chelsea Wolf    
 **[008]**  This Place In Time / Colleen  
 **[009]**  Give Up The Ghost / Radiohead    
 **[010]**  Promise / Ben Howard  


[Listen on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/starbolin/irkalla)


End file.
